


Red Chips and Silver Drinks

by SilverFoxFlame



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Assasination, But I'm still putting that there, F/M, Gambling, Help I'm horrible with tags, It's not Loki/Originak character/Female Reader, Marvel - Freeform, Slow Burn, The original female character tag is kind of weird because it's really just Loki/Female Reader, again that's kind of just for the tags, casino - Freeform, hint of Thor, human working in an alien kingdom, long story, no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxFlame/pseuds/SilverFoxFlame
Summary: You, the reader, have a mission to accomplish and it starts at a galaxy-renowned casino. That's where you breifly encounter the one and only Loki Laufeyson and you realize that this mission is more complicated than you could imagine and Loki happens to be a key piece in helping you complete it.So, take out your gambling chips and start placing the bets for this is a mission you surely don't want to miss out on- especially when so much is on the line.





	Red Chips and Silver Drinks

(F/N) = First name  
(L/N) = Last name 

 

 

“Ahh~ oh~ ahh~ oh~ oohhh,” a melodic soprano voice sung from a tall marble pedestal. It was approximately ten feet high, thin with swirls carved into it. At the top sat a girl with a pale blue, borderline white hair that cascaded halfway down her chest. She wore a silver and black corset-looking garment with the bottom of it looking like a thin silver gown that dropped from the top of the pedestal like a waterfall. Her voice was captivating and absolutely mesmerizing, causing you to lean back on the wall and listen to her enchanting voice. 

Despite her clear and beautiful voice, the room exploded with chatter and laughing, walking and talking that lit the room with the aura of joy and excitement. The walls were lined with gold and the velvet floors suffered from step after step of the heels that were the latest in style. You weren’t much of an avid gambler, but this place seemed to have every game imaginable with every species imaginable. 

High chandeliers lit the place with a glow that reflected off the precious stones that most were wearing. You could tell that this place was reserved for the richest and most elite in the galaxy, or galaxies, making you feel out of place and like a black sheep. 

You sighed and began to walk, knowing that you couldn’t stay still and listen to her voice all night long. You had a mission and you were sent on completing it no matter the cost. The end justifies the means, right? 

“Sorry,” you mumbled as you accidently bumped shoulders with an alien with a glowing blue skin wearing a bright red and white necklace that seemed to take off half of its weight. You continued, seeing room after room open in a grand expanse that unraveled in front of you. 

Taking a sharp left, you grabbed a flute of what appeared to be champagne off of a waiter’s tray and made your way over to one of the crowded tables where a heavy game seemed to be in play. People were waving money and shouting, heads over heels about the game that was in play. Nudging your way through the crowd, careful not to spill your drink, you saw what all the fuss was all about when you saw the large grey table with all sorts of dice, cards and drinks placed on it. 

“Dkshnï ova, papple ell oh pell ï quartno ïïfï Loki!” an alien cried out, who must have been the master who oversaw the game. Your mind easily translated it, knowing the language very well to: With seven dice rolls over ten, Loki appears to be in the lead! 

You muttered that name under your breath, recognizing the game easily. You had seen it before, where players would trade cards without telling each other what they were and if they continuously had the right set then they could roll three of the twelve-sided dices. If they got over 27, then it counted for one. Whoever reached ten first was declared the winner and received money that the people would bet on. It wasn’t very complicated to play, but it was difficult to win much money from it since it was difficult to even win. Your favorite rule of the game was that anybody who got cards that were worth over 27 all together was automatically disqualified from the game. Whoever that Loki kid was must be either extremely lucky or had been playing and mastering the game for years. 

You watched as another opponent with green, slicked back hair traded cards with an alien of deep red skin before turning around and leaving the table. You never enjoyed playing or watching the game, finding it boring and hard to watch. Remember the mission, you told yourself as you walked around the room a bit more, looking for your specific target. 

Scanning the room, you saw a man with a large staff with a swirling red crystal on top, the staff itself seemed to be fabricated out of a material you couldn’t recognize. You walked towards the man, drink in one hand and the other on your hip. You swayed as you walk, hoping to catch the man’s attention. 

“Excuse me, have you seen a prince who wears black silk garments and has iridescent eyes?” 

The man turned towards you, eyeing you before responding with his language’s version of no. You thanked him and turned around, huffing. You would never find the prince at this rate and you didn’t want to spend the next few days tracking his location and trying to track him down. You had already spent a week just figuring out that he would be here tonight, but this place was a palace who was stories and stories high and was much to large to navigate everything in even just a few nights. 

You kept walking and exited the large room, sipping the bubbly and fruity drink that you carried with you. You kept your eyes wide open at the crowd that flowed in front of you, elegance and royalty coming together to smash their manners out of their window and to let loose. If it was one thing you admired about casinos, it was how one place could have such a psychological impact on others. 

You took a right and threw yourself into the wandering crowd, stuck between a four armed woman and a man with a heavy and thick cloak. You tried to think about where the prince could be located and where he would visit first, but you didn’t even know what was in here anyways or where everything was located. You turned around to the girl with four arms and asking the same question that you asked the other man. She gave off a high-pitched giggle, told you no and left the crowd to go into another room, staggering her way through. By her composure, you couldn’t tell if she was drunk or if that was how she normally acted. 

You fluttered to a large room where crowds were chattering and mingoung within one another. To outsiders it may have looked like a formal party where every member was somewhat drunk, but to you you knew that these events could serve as key pieces to gaining allies and connections. 

You looked around and ventured closer into what appeared to be a massive, crowded ballroom and in the center was the ring where people danced to the most beautiful, most foreign music you have ever heard. You finally came to a conclusion- if you couldn’t find the prince you were looking for then you would have to ask one person who would guide you to another and then another until you finally found him. 

Knowing the game plan now, you linked your arm with one of a random stanger’s and dragged him to where the dances were, educated enough to know each one of the steps. It was common for some people to drag others to dance and then chat, which was what you were doing. He knew it as well, for he grabbed you gently and you two swung yourself into the clear dance floor. 

“So, to whom I have the pleasure to dance with?” You asked as you took a good look at who your partner was. He was a few inches taller than you, with twinkling eyes that resembled diamonds and white swirls that marked his obsidian black face. He wore a fine suit, with accessories made to show off his excessive wealth. 

“Jasfinian Larkzkell Quintekin the Dinj. And you?” He asked, his voice low and smooth like a warm drink against a stormy day. You recognized by his name and facial features that he was an Eerth, and by his richness you could guess the Kingdom of Lazarius. 

“(F/N) (L/N),” you replied with a sweet smile as he twirled you around. You had always admired the Eerth for their formal ways and how they seemed to always be well-composed, or at least in public. 

“What an exquisite name. It rings well, if I may say,” he replied with a chuckle as you switched directions like the other dancers. 

“I happen to notice you and thought a nice dance may distract you from all the chatter of the other ladies. You seem to be popular,” you mused, starting little by little. 

“A bit, yes. I didn’t notice you since you were behind me but I’m glad I have now,” he flattered you. 

“So, what brings you to this casino tonight?” 

“I enjoy socializing with many others and I love the friendly ambiance this place manages to give off. And you?” 

“I was actually looking for a dear friend of mine, since he told me he would be coming here tonight. Alas I have not managed to find him and have no way to find him,” you said with rehearsed ease, playing with your emotions and expressions to make yourself look saddened. 

“What a shame that such a friend would make you spend your precious time on hunting him down. Maybe I have seen them around, what is their name?” he asked, giving sympathy to you. 

“Prince Arridal van Carr. He is from Kethedra and has iridescent eyes along with white skin and silver markings- scars. He has long clear hair that seems to reflect light, a trait of his people,” you described, not mentioning what he was wearing tonight since that may seem weird. 

“Hmm, I see very well who you are talking about. Excuse my prejudgement, but perhaps he would be hanging out in some of the Lounges. The Havians don’t enjoy pushing their money towards activities such as these and I do believe that they dislike dances so he may be there,” Jasfinian answered sweetly. 

“Well, that does make sense. Thank you for your time, but time is pressing and the sooner I find him, the better. I am terribly sorry for such a short dance, it truly was a pleasure making your acquaintance-” you were cut off by a laugh. 

“Do not apologize (F/N), the pleasure was all mine. I do hope you find him relatively soon,” Jasfinian said before reaching into a pocket and handing you a card. “Please, take this. Our time together may have been short, but you are much more interesting than the carbon-copy paste elite females I was talking to earlier,” Jasfinian stated as you took it and put it into one of your hidden pockets. 

“Thank you, I’ll talk to you soon,” you said as you broke from the dance and made your way through the rocky crowd. You took out the care and inspected it. It was common for those who attended the casino to bring cards that have their name, address and some sort of way to contact them and hand them to those who they want to remain in contact with since it would be extremely difficult to remember all the names and addresses of everyone. You smiled before putting it back into a hidden pocket of your dress, for once wanting to keep in touch with somebody you met. He may prove helpful to you in the future. 

As you continued to push through the bumbling crowd you tried to remember where the lounges where. You were sure that they were on the third floor, so you squeezed out of the room and made your way to where the stairs would be located at. The elevators would be too crowded and the stairs were closer anyways. You managed to find the massive and grand marble staircases and went up them, smiling as you remembered that it only took your first try before gaining information to his possible location. 

The crowds were thinner up on the third floor, but that meant that it would be easier to find which lounge he would be at. There were many on each side of the vast hallways, all full, so it would be difficult to trace him. You went to the first one on your left and decided that he would most likely be further down the hallway and be far away from the stairs. 

You kept up a brisk pace, having a serious expression plastered on your face. Some people moved out of your way when they saw you walking down the hallway with the intimidating expression. You made your way down when you stopped and look at the room to your right. 

The floors has rugs that were soft and high-quality, just like literally everything else here, with chairs of all different sizes and types. Bartenders worked in the back, serving a row of bubbly people who were anxious for a good drink. The chairs, sofas and other seating arrangements were all in small circles scattered across the room. The lights were dimmed, creating a cozy and social environment. Looking around, you hadn’t notice somebody come up behind you and wrap a hand around your waist. 

“Is there someone you’re looking for, Doll?” 

Spinning around was a slender and tall man with a complexion that seemed to be sent down from the gods. He had jet black hair that reached his shoulders, jaw bones sharp enough to kill a man, a slender face and strong green eyes that could make anybody fall for him. 

“Yes, as a matter of fact. Prince Arridal van Carr from Kethedra,” you answered, taking a step back since you found yourself a little too close to him for comfort. 

“I’ve seen him around here,” he said, clicking his tongue. 

“You have? Would you mind telling me where he would be?” 

“In order to do that Doll, you’d have to do a little something for me,” the man said with a smirk. 

“Hm, I think not. Good day,” you said, making your way out when he caught your arm in a tight grip. 

“You didn’t even hear my offer,” he fake whined. 

“I don’t want to hear your offer,” you muttered as you tried to keep walking. He had you and you couldn’t free your arm, knowing that it would cause a bruise. “What do you want?” you mumbled, annoyed. 

“No need to be in such a bad mood Doll. I was making my way to one of the Lounges and I can offer you a drink. Come on, you’re too pretty to resist,” he purred. 

“Yeah, no thanks,” you grumbled, yanking your arm out of his grasp. He caught your waist and linked your arm around his arm as he distracted you. Realizing how persistent he was being, you sighed and admitted defeat. 

“By the way, there’s a man who was following you closely and I think if you come with me, he’ll let you be,” he whispered as he leaned in close to your ear. You looked behind and saw people moving down the halls and frowned. 

You two continued walking, probably looking like a couple to the others around you. He made a left and entered another similar room, everything glowing red from the lights. He beckoned you to one of the soft, plush couches and you sat down, crossing your arms. He left to go to the bar behind you and you observed the others in the room. It was mostly woman, who all had their gaze held tightly on the man who brought you here. You realized that you didn’t even get his name nor did he get yours. 

He came back with a slick black drink in one hand and a fizzy pink drink in a tall glass in the other. He offered you the tall fizzy drink and you accepted it and took a small sip. You had tasted the same drink earlier this night when you offered it almost immediately when you walked through the tall grand doors of the casino. It tasted sweet, fizzy and sugary, yet it was irresistible. 

He drank the slippery black drink and you noticed all eyes were on you. After a few seconds, he broke the silence. 

“So, what’s your name Doll?” 

“(F/N) (L/N), what’s yours?” you asked, shifting to face him. 

“Loki Laufeyson, pleasure to meet you,” he said with a smirk more wicked than one’s of a fox. 

“So, what are doing here Loki?” you asked, hoping that after a bit of small talk he’d let you leave without bothering you. 

“Gambling, enjoying watching others cry in defeat as I rob them off their money. And you?” 

“I’m looking for my friend-” 

“The Prince Arridal van Carr from Kethedra, correct?” Loki asked as he cut you off. 

“Yeah, him,” you said with a small, sigh. In the corner of your eye, you noticed a young lady with an emerald green, revealing dress sway her hips as she walked over to Loki, a hand on her hip. Her bright red hair was neatly in curls, making her resemble a walking goddess of beauty. 

“Loki, what a pleasure to see you here again,” the woman spoke, putting emphasis on the word pleasure. Her voice was silk like satin, yet you sensed trouble that she was covering up. 

“Lady Emerra, lovely to see you darling,” he replied, getting up to give her a small, hug. 

“The manor is so lonely now that you’ve left Loki. I can always arrange something so you can pass by again,” she said, tracing her fingers lightly against his collarbone. She had a small pout on her face and you knew what she wanted without having to say anything. 

“That is an offer I’ll have to get back to you on darling. For now though, we can stay in each other’s company for the night. How about I meet up with you in a half an hour, downstairs, in the Rooms,” Loki promised. She puckered her lips silver with lipstick, which looked surprisingly gorgeous on her, and nodded. She left the room slowly, taking her time. 

“The Rooms? Downstairs? Did you really have to be so vague?” You asked, rolling your eyes and taking another sip. 

“Ah, so you don’t know about the Rooms? Come again here later and I can show you,” he winked and you huffed. 

“No thanks. Besides I’m sure later you’ll be busy getting your lips stained silver,” you replied, your tone sassy. He didn’t appear taken back but instead let out a small laugh. 

“You’re right, you’re right. Anyways, what does this prince want with you? A favor? A kiss? A gambling lady?” Loki asked, getting closer and closer. A gambling lady was a term that referred to a lady who played with usually their husbands or affairs to provide good luck and good prosperity. You never really cared for being one so you didn’t bother with it. 

“Not really actually. Just need to form more plans with him about a specific event,” you said. 

“Really? Plans? Doll, you’re in a casino, why are you here forming plans? Get loose with somebody, let the dices roll and the cards fold!” Loki replied and you could practically see the gears turning in his mind. 

“How many others have you given the name Doll?” you asked, changing subject quickly. 

“Oh, many, many, many. What, you jealous that I can go call somebody my darling and then turn around and call you Doll?” Loki smirked. 

“No, why would that tick me off? Anyways, I should get going, he’s meeting me and-” 

“No need to hurry Doll. We’ll be sure to encounter each other later tonight but just in case,” Loki slinked over to where you were just standing and coyly handed you a ivory white card like the one you received earlier. 

“Thank you, but I doubt I’ll cross you again,” you stated and started to walk away, feeling his eyes stare at you from a distance. 

“You say that, but you’ll see Doll, you’ll see,” he chuckled as you exited the room. You sighed and looked around, realizing that you had lost track of which room you checked last for the prince you were looking for. Straightening your back, you went forward, wondering if he was even still here. You practically scoffed when you remembered that you had referred to him as your friend and that you were just simply “forming plans” with him. Did they ever realize how much you were lying with those simple phrases? Then again, who would ever reveal that they were going to assassin a prince who was your kingdom’s enemy? Chuckling, you were excited about how this night would unfold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for checking this out! If you couldn't tell,my tags are a little weird so if you have any ideas on what else I could add then that would be greatly appreciated! As always, comments are always welcome and have a great day/night!


End file.
